


【校园】学姐

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 女装 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【校园】学姐

学姐温柔，成绩好，性格好，长得漂亮，运动出色，腰细腿长。  
她不喜欢这个学姐很大部分原因是因为嫉妒，尽管学姐是学校里的名人，老师跟前的优等生，众多学生倾慕的学生会主席。  
她的不喜欢很大程度来源于嫉妒，她知道这种感情卑劣，可这种恶毒的情感像火苗，永远也压不灭。  
她也没恶毒到会去做一些出格的事，因此阴暗一面只会把自己搞得沮丧，并且她开始时时注意学姐，倘若她生活中出现什么纰漏，能破坏那种近乎神性的完美，这或许能让她心里好受一些。

她果然发现了学姐致命的秘密。

那是在课后学生会办公室，她是个小干部，学姐似乎也能察觉到她的不喜欢，因此特意留下她做一些整理资料的收尾工作。  
她想，以学姐的性格，大概会借此机会与她谈心——当然，学姐其实有更阴暗的一面也说不定，也许她不过是存心令不喜欢她的学妹多做一些杂活儿。

整理完资料，外面的太阳已经落下去。  
学姐仍坐在桌前，现在只剩了她们两个人。  
她需要将资料交到学姐桌前，可她并不想靠近她。  
尽管如此，她还是走到学姐桌前，将资料轻轻放在桌上。  
学姐温和道：“啊，谢谢。将你留到这么晚，待会儿不如一起吃个饭？”  
“不必。”她这样说着，眼神瞟到桌边没有盖好的墨水盒。

她存心给学姐添点麻烦，因此状似无意间碰倒了墨水盒。很好，一滴不落地泼在了学姐的制服衬衫上。胸前的头发沾了墨，短裙也泅湿了。  
学姐低头看衣服，她立在旁边，心里有隐隐的快感。  
生气吧，撕掉你温和的面具，让我知道你是和我一样丑陋的喜怒无常的性格。

可学姐只轻轻拿纸巾擦拭，而后抬头对她说道：“没关系，很晚了，你先回家吧？”  
她像一拳打在了棉花上，语塞在原地，她脸色不太好，学姐大约认为她是愧疚，因此握了握她的手：“没关系，你不是故意的，对吧？”

她走出了校门。

她到底还是有点良心的，学姐那个样子要怎么回家呢？家里人会来接她吗？一个女孩，衣服湿淋淋的走在街上，别人会怎么想？

她停下步子，胡乱钻进便利店买了t恤和短裤。  
她气喘吁吁返回学校，最后一点夕阳余晕也消尽了。

学生办公室仍亮着灯，地上扔着学姐的衬衫，衬衫上沾了更多墨汁，学姐似乎草草拿衬衫擦了地。  
办公室洗手间里传出水声，学姐在洗头发？

她坐立不安，想着将衣服扔在桌上就走——这时洗手间的门开了。  
学姐——她不确定这个人是不是学姐——走了出来。  
这个人赤着上身，胸前还残存着洗不掉的墨迹，头发湿淋淋地披在肩上，短裙上仍沾着墨水。  
尽管这个人长着和学姐一模一样的脸，可这个人毫无疑问是位男性。

她后退半步，张了张嘴，想不到该做出什么反应。  
该尖叫吗？

“学姐”柔和的眸子看向她，似乎没有半点不妥：“回来了？”

她钉在原地，抱紧怀中的纸袋。

为什么，明明是“学姐”的秘密被发现，紧张的反倒是她。  
就好像是，猎物终于进了罗网似的。


End file.
